Forever and Always
by RainbowHoboMustache
Summary: A complete re-telling of Catching Fire and Mockingjay. Wildly OOC Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

5 days. 5 agonizing days. It had been 5 days since I had seen my favorite baker in the world.

Peeta.

I missed him terribly, but I couldn't let him know that. I mean, what would everyone think?! A seam girl and a merchant boy together. What a scandal. Obviously, everyone thought I had loved Peeta because of the Hunger Games. Sadly, so did he. I didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't real. I couldn't do that. I just decided to erase him from my life. I never looked at the bakery when I passed it in the square. I never looked out my window at his house.

Now, I'm sitting here all alone.

I started to hate myself for doing this. I missed him. I missed the warmth of his lips on mine. The feeling of his strong arms wrapped around me. I missed it all. But, I didn't want a relationship. I saw what it did to my mom. She loved my dad too and when he was blown to bits in the mine she practically died. I didn't want that. Sometimes at night I would just lay on my bed and think.

What if I told Peeta that I missed him?

What if I told him I wanted him back?

What if he broke my heart?

All these questions had simple answers. I would sigh and roll over to go to sleep. It wasn't until the fifth day of being absolutely miserable and lonely that I decided to do something about it. I dressed up in a simple t-shirt and some pants and braided my hair back the way I always wear it. I set out the door to Peeta's house and knocked on his door. In about ten seconds he opened it.

"Hi Peeta" I tell him quietly while looking down at my shoes. I wanted to turn away, but it was too late.

"Hi" he said in a hard voice that made my heart shatter. I could tell even without looking at him that he was looking away. "Do you need something" he said in a calm, even tone. I feel brave enough too look and see the sadness in his eyes.

"I-I-I" I can't finish because I start to cry. I expect him to slam the door in my face, but surprisingly he doesn't. He just takes me by the arm and drags me into the house and sets me down on the couch. I feel a little better and I look up. In his perfect features I see confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asks me in a gentle voice. I shake my head.

"Everything!" I yell at him which makes him jump a little. I start to sob again and this time I feel his strong arms wrap around me and hold me close. I grab onto his shirt tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

"It's ok Katniss" he coos, which just makes me cry harder, "everything's alright." I can't help but smile at that a little bit, because even though I have been ignoring him he hasn't started hating me, yet.

"I'm s-so sorry, P-Peeta" I stutter out. He lets go of me and I feel my world shattering.

"Why are you sorry?" he asks in a confused tone. I look up at him.

"I have been ignoring you" I say, he starts to talk, but I cut him off, "listen. Ever since we got back I have been doing everything in my power to ignore you. I didn't want a relationship like you did. I saw what it did to my mother and I don't want that to happen to me. I have been ignoring you and hoping that you would move on and find someone else. I'm so sorry, Peeta." Uh oh, I feel like about to cry again. Yep, I start crying really hard and Peeta wraps his arms around me again.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" he asks me in a quiet voice. I sniff and start talking.

"Peeta, I don't want to be just friends" I start to say awkwardly, "or enemy's, or just nothing, I, um, kinda want to be more." I expect him to laugh in my face at that, but surprisingly he doesn't.

"Really?" he squeaks out. I nod into his chest. I feel his arms squeeze me tighter, it's really reassuring.

"D-do you w-want to b-be my boyfriend?" I stutter out. He's silent for a few moments and his arms uncoil from around me and tears dot my eyes. A few second later I feel his warm lips press against mine. Oh, I missed his kisses. I kiss back hungrily. When he stops I whimper which causes him to laugh. He has the most beautiful laugh. How did I live with out his kisses or hearing his laugh? "Is that a yes?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"I actually think it is" he smiles at me. I give him one more little peck on the lips and nestle into his side. We sit there in complete silence for a few minutes. "Did you think you were going to do this today?" he asks me. I sigh.

"Actually, Peeta, I think I did" I tell him honestly. Even without looking up at him I can tell he's smiling. I snuggle in closer. I thought about the times when we snuggled together in the cave to keep warm, even though Peeta felt like 100 degrees to the touch. That lead me to thinking about the nightmares I have every night.

"Peeta?" I ask nervously.

"Mmmm" he murmured. Go time.

"Do you have nightmares every night?" I ask in a small voice. This causes him to tense up. He sighs and begins to speak.

"Actually, I do" he tells me, which actually surprises me. He had them too?

"What are they about?" I ask him.

"Well" he sighs, "they are about losing you or the Games." He looks down embarrassed. I can see his rosy red cheeks.

"How do you get through them?" I ask again.

"Well, I just look over at your house and sometimes I can see your light on or maybe you in the window" he admits sheepishly. The next thing I know is I'm kissing him. He's surprised at first, but he does kiss back.

"I'm sorry" I tell him sadly. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Whatever for?" he asks.

"I feel awful for all of this" I say, then I have an idea, "how about we help each other out with the nightmares, I could sleep in your bed every night."

"I don't know, Katniss" he tells me wearily. I shake my head.

"I'm just talking about sleeping" I tell him quickly, a blush creeping up my cheeks. He kisses them lovingly, which just makes me blush more.

"I think you would have to ask your mom" he says with a laugh, it's like asking to have a sleepover.

"Ok" I giggle. I run over to the phone which is right across the room on the wall. I dial my home number and pray that she picks up.

"Hello" I hear my mom ask.

"Hi, mom" I tell her.

"Oh, hi Katniss" she asks confused, "where are you?"

"I'm at Peeta's" I say proudly, "I have a question for you."

"Yes?" she asks.

"I was wondering if I could stay over at Peeta's because we always have nightmares and we think it might help" I blurt out wanting to get it over with. I grab the phone tight waiting for an answer.

"Katniss" she sighs, "I don't know about this."

"I'm just talking about sleeping" I promise her quickly.

"Well then" she starts and I curl my toes waiting, "I guess I trust you Katniss." I inwardly squeal.

"Thanks mom" I tell her honestly, "bye."

"Bye" she says and hangs up. I squeal outward this time and I run over to where Peeta is sitting and I jump into his laugh.

"So is that a yes" he asks when he stops laughing. I nod fast and quickly peck him on the lips.

We start talking and a few hours later we decide to go to bed.

"Um, Peeta" I ask.

"What?" he asks.

"I, um, need some pajamas" I say nervously looking down. I was still wearing my jeans. He just laughs and gives me a pair of sweatpants and shirt.

"I'll, um, go change in the bathroom" he looks to the door. I nod and when he leaves I start changing.

A few minutes later he knocks on the door and asks to come in. I giggle a little and say yes. He walks in with just a pair of sweatpants in and no shirt. My eyes start to wonder to a not so polite place. I blush and turn away. He moves over to the bed and lays down. I snuggle close to him with my head laying on his chest. Soon, we fall asleep.

Hey! This is a new story I'm working on. To be fairly warned Katniss is a wildly OOC in the story. So yeah I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: just to be warned there is like some mentions of rape. Well, it's not that bad or anything, but...you'll have to see.**

When I wake up I'm alone in bed. I freak out for a moment until I hear some pans banging around in the kitchen. I smile to myself knowing that he was making breakfast. I get out of bed and start awing towards the kitchen. When I get there I see that he still isn't wearing a shirt. I smile. I look over to the table and see cheese buns. He still remembers they are my favorite.

"Good morning" I hear him say. He walks towards me and gives me a hug and a good morning kiss.

"It is" I say leaning into him. He kisses the top of my head and pulls me towards the table and sets me in the chair. I start eating the food he laid out. There's cheese buns, eggs, and some orange juice. I eat it hungrily.

"So I was thinking about our date" he tells me. That makes me stop.

"What date?" I ask. It makes him laugh.

"Well, I am your boyfriend and thats what boyfriends do" he says and then adds, "I think." I smile at him.

"When is our date and what is it" I ask.

"Well" he starts, "first I was thinking we go for a walk and then come back here and have a nice dinner." I smile, it sounds perfect.

"That sounds perfect Peeta" I tell him honestly.

In a few hours we are all ready and we start on our walk through town. Every once in a while he pecks me on the lips. We just walked and talked, enjoying each others company. It wasn't until we were right in front of him that I saw him.

"Hi Catnip" Gale says in a loud voice. I snap my head from talking to Peeta to him.

"Hi Gale" I say.

"Can I talk to you alone" he asks looking between us anxiously. I nod and Peeta's hand slips from mine, I feel in a downcast mood. I grab his wrist.

"It will only be a minute" he nods and starts walking away again. I grab his wrist again and give him a sloppy kiss. It's gets him to smile and he walks away.

"What do you want Gale?" I snap, "I'm on a date here." He looks at me confusingly.

"Why?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Because, I love him, that's why!" I blurt out. Uh oh. Dammit, I can't believe I just said that.

"You can't love him!" Gale yells back madly.

"How could you know!" This is turning into a yelling match.

"Because you love me!" he yells and to prove his point he kisses me. He grabs my shoulders and presses his lips to mine. I try to fight, but he's too strong. Eventually he let's go and when he does I punch him square in the face. He curses loudly and walks away with bold dripping down his nose. I stand there with tears in my eyes and I turn back to Peeta. I see him looking at me and a hurt look comes across his features. I feel awful.

"Peeta" I try to say, but he just walks away. I try to follow him. "Peeta" I say forcefully. This gets him to stop and turn around.

"What?" he asks madly, "you going to tell me why you kissed him while we were on a date?" I try to say something, but he cuts me off. "Just" he try's to stay calm, "save your breath." He turns and leaves.

I sink down onto the street and let out a good cry. He doesn't even come back to see if I'm ok. I run back to my house and open the door. Prim and my mother are siting in the living room and look towards me. I ignore them and run upstairs.

Needless to say, I was there for a while.

It was about a day after the kiss that I finally left the house. I don't know what made me do it, but something did. It was late at night, so no one was in the square when I got there. Suddenly, someone pushed me up against one of the dark buildings. It was Gale.

"Let me go" I commanded. He snorted and shook his head.

"Now why would I do that?" he asks.

"Because you have already ruined my life" I growl at him. He shakes his head again.

"No" he says confidently, "I have made it better. You don't have that baker boy to bring you down anymore. You have me." He tries to kiss me again, but I turn away.

"Get the fuck away from me" I growl.

"Now, now, Catnip" he sighs, "don't be like that baby. You know you want this. We both know it." When finally is able to press his lips to mine he try's to stick his tongue in my mouth, but my lips stayed shut. He started to lift up the bottom of my shirt. I get scared and I know what is going to happen. I struggle against him, but he won't budge. Suddenly, someone knocked him off of me. It was Peeta.

"Get off of me!" Gale yelled at him.

"Leave her alone" Peeta growls back.

"She wants this just as much as I do" he say indifferently, he looks at me and then at Peeta.

"Like hell I'm going to tell him to get off of you" I tell him. He looks crushed. If it were for anything else I would have felt bad, but now I'm actually pissed.

"I will get off of you if you leave her alone" Peeta says angrily. It actually surprises me.

"Fine" Gale slumps down. Peeta gets off of him and Gale leaves quickly. I turn away from Peeta.

"I'm so sorry" Peeta says quietly after a minute or two. I look up and see the regret in his eyes. "It really looked like you were kissing" Peeta explains, "I mean, you always hung out with him and it would be obvious." He thinks and after a moment he adds, "I just, I'm sorry." He turns and walks away. After a moment I reach out and grab his wrist. He surprised when I pull him close and kiss him. He does kiss back. "But..." He trails off.

"I'm sorry too" I tell him quietly.

"Why?" he asks.

"I never tried to go after you and apologize. I was week. I need you Peeta. More than anything" I tell him honestly. This time he leans down and kisses me. We both smile against the kiss and break apart.

"Does that mean you don't hate me?" he asks in a small voice. I smile at that.

"Yes" I answer simply. He smiles so big that I think it's going to take over his whole face. He cradles my face in his hands and gives me a loving kiss. I immediately respond and kiss him back. I push my tongue through our lips and he complies. If this is what making out is all about, then I love it. When he lets go he takes my hand and we walk back to his house.

We walk up to his room, or should I say ours, and get ready for bed. Once we get situated, with him laying in his back, and me splayed across him. I missed the close contact. We stayed there quietly.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"What?" he asks. Now or never.

"I think, I'm falling in love with you" I say quickly, wanting to get it over with. I look up at him and he's frozen. I wave my hand in front of his face and he looks down.

"I love you" he says simply.

"I love you too" I tell him.

**Awwwwwwwwwww. They are so cute together. This is why I write fanfiction. Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and don't worry, I'm not done with Gale yet. He he he. Anyway review please!**


	3. Sorry

I'm going to stop. I, no one seems to like my stories and it hurts that no one does. I mean, you don't have to leave a rude comment. But, if you don't want to read it just don't. I'm sorry if anyone actually liked my story. Everyone likes everyone else's but mine. Sorry.


End file.
